Violet Eyes
by Caroline Lucky Conlon
Summary: Christopher Scotts Contest: Christmas is just a few days away, and Spot still hasn't gotten the most important gift, his girlfriends. He has nothing to offer, but when he finds a little girl, his world and Caroline's get turned upside down. Twoyearslater
1. FiftyCents and The Little Girl

_Christopher Scotts Contest: Christmas is just a few days away, and Spot still hasn't gotten the most important gift, his girlfriends. He has nothing to offer, but when he finds a little girl, his world and Caroline's get turned upside down._

_A/U: Hey everyone, this is a story for a contest Christopher Scott is having! For all of you Manhattan's Queen readers, this does kind of have a few spoilers about Spot and Caroline. Also I am taking a break from Manahattens Queen to write this. Just thought it would be fun to get in the holiday spirit! But oh well, hope you enjoy this, I had fun writing this little Christmas love story(: thanks again everyone and hope you would review for me!(:_

_Prologue _

_Okay there are now only seven days of Christmas…and I still only have fifty cents. _I looked down at my hand and recounted. _Yep only fifty cents, papes just haven't been selling well._ _Caroline will never forgive me if I don't give her an amazing gift. _I shoved the money back into my pocket and looked around. There was a little bit of snow on the ground but it was melting. People were rushing in and out of stores carrying bags and boxes full of gifts for the people they love.

_Something I can't do this year_.

I sighed, and stood up from my bench and shoved my hands in my pockets. I headed down the side walk and something caught my attention. A small girl, who looked no older than seven. She was wearing rags and her hair was a mess, with her face completely covered in dirt. But it wasn't what she was wearing that caught my attention, it was her eyes. They were gold.

I walked up behind her and found myself taking off my coat. As I rested it on her shoulders, she looked up at me.

"Would you like to buy a set of matches', sir?" she asked in a small voice. It was scratchy, like she had been screaming.

"Where are your parents?" I found myself asking.

"They…they are dead sir."

"Do you have anyone else?" she shook her head.

"When is the last time you have eaten?" she shrugged her shoulders then held up four fingers. _Four days…Jesus Christ._ "I know you may be afraid…"

"No I'm not!" she stood up but immediately fell back to the ground. She looked at the ground ashamed. "I'm not scared…" I looked around; no one was paying attention to her, or even looking her way.

"How would you like a warm place to stay for a little while?" I knelt down next to her in the snow. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Her lip was quivering and her entire body was shaking, but she nodded her head. I picked her up and began heading towards the Manhattan lodging house.

She nuzzled her head into my chest and I wrapped the coat more tightly around her. It was about a five minute walk to the lodging house from where I found her, but I knew the perfect person to take care of her.

I reached the lodging house in no time and burst through the doors. It was beyond warm in there, Kloppman must have light all of the fire places.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Anyone home?" I checked the front desk and Kloppman wasn't there. So I checked the second room. Once again empty, great. "HELLO!" I screamed again.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses Spot. I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I hear Racetrack yell from the top of the steps. He began stepping down most of them with his head to the ground looking at his feet. Once he looked up he stopped walking. "Spot, why do you have a small child in your arms?"

"Can you help me get up stairs, please? She needs to lay down." I adjusted her n my arms. She was now fast asleep but her breathing was shallow.

"Well, none of the fireplaces are lit up there, common, let's put her on the couch." We stepped into the great room, were I set her down on the brown couch. I brushed her hair back off of her head and placed my jacket like a blanket. "Care to explain this?" he asked.

I nodded my head towards the door. We walked out and headed upstairs. "Alright Spot, what is going on? It isn't like you to just bring in a random kid…"

"She isn't random…" I said looking down at the ground.

"Really? How so?"

"Race…I'm not sure why…but she looked like she needed someone." I took off my hat and ran my fingers threw my hair and Race lit his cigar.

"Spot, is it because she looks like…"

"No." I said coldly.

"Well, let's keep her around for a little while, but its Christmas we don't have that much room Spot."

"She can sleep in my room." I heard a sweet, soft voice say. We both turned to face Caroline, Manhattans leader and my girlfriend. She was leaning in the door way and her brown hair was in two long braids. I walked over to her and held her in my arms for a brief moment, she was shaking.

"Cold out?" Race asked.

"Yeah," I let her go and she looked over at her younger brother. "Just started snowing." She turned back to me. "How old is she? She looks so young…"

"I was assuming six or seven." Caroline bit her lip that was the age she was when she became a newsie… "Caroline, she hasn't eaten in four days..."

"What?" Her and Racetrack said in unison. I just nodded.

"She can stay as long as she likes." She said with a smile. She turned on her heels and left the room. Racetrack and I followed very closely behind. We stood in the doorway and watched as Caroline sat down on the couch and began stroking the girls head.

"Ya know Spot; she is going to be a great mom one day…" Race whispered from beside me.

"Yeah, I know Race, that's why I wanna marry her."


	2. Awakening and Bath Time

_**Hello welcome to chapter 2:) please enjoy and review, I like the love!**_

_**Violet Eyes Chapter 2**_

"Spot, she's up!" I heard Caroline yell from the other room. Race and I got up quickly from our game of poker and made our way into the other room. The hallways were now crowded with boys and Caroline had moved the little girl up to her room.

"Where am I?" I heard her ask. We entered the room to see she was sitting up and Caroline was sitting at the end of the bed, with her hair out of her braids.

"You are at the Manhattan lodgin' house for newsboys." I said in a strong voice. Caroline looked back at me and had a small smile on her face. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"News_boys_? But I'm not a boy…" she mumbled, looking her hands.

"Neither am I." Caroline said giggling a little. "The newsboy is just a name for it. Believe it or not, I live here too."

The little girl's eyes became rounded and for the first time, she sort of smiled. It was small and didn't show her teeth, but it was still a smile. Racetrack was now on the other side of the bed without his treasured cigar in his mouth. "How old are ya kid?" he asked.

"Seven."

I looked down at Caroline, whose face softened even more than it was. I don't know what it was about her but she always had this thing for little kids under the age of ten. I think it's because she can see herself, the life she never got to live. It hurt her. I squeezed her shoulders and her hand reached up and held mine.

"Do you have a name sweetheart?" she asked.

"Hope..." she looked at Caroline. Hope's eyes were beat red and her cheeks were very flush. Seconds later she began to cough uncontrollably. Caroline moved her way over to her and began patting her back. After about a minute she stopped. "Thank you…"

"Race, can you go ask Kloppman to heat up some water for a bath and to make some extra food. We are going to be having an extra guest joining us tonight." Racetrack nodded his head and left the room obediently. She turned back to face Hope. "Lay down for a little while longer and then we will get you clean for dinner, does that sound okay?" Hope quickly nodded and layed her head back on the pillow.

"Dear, can I have a word." I asked her as she tucked the little girl in. She nodded and brushed her hair back. I got up off of the bed and she followed me out of the room. Once she shut the door behind her, I did the thing I had wanted to do all day.

I kissed her. It wasn't long, but just long enough. It was soft and passionate, enough to give me the butterflies that I loved. She was the only girl that I have ever kissed that sent chills down my spine and makes me feel like a totally…safe.

"What was that for?" She whispered, our lips still touching.

"Just been a long day Caroline." She kissed me softly again and took my hat off of my head, placing it on her own. "You look cute." Her cheeks turned a very light pink and I caressed her cheek.

"What did you wanna talk about?" she plopped herself on my bed that Kloppman gave me whenever I wanted to stay here. Lately though, that had become a lot. I only went home to sell and to make sure my boys didn't burn down the lodging house down. Right now my only worries were Caroline. She took of my hat and put it on my bed post. I layed down next her, as she layed her head on my chest, my hand went to stroking her hair.

"Well, it's about the little goil." I said. "Did you see her eyes?" she nodded. "They looked like Katie's…"

She lifted herself on her hands and looked at me. "Spot…we both know…"

"I know! She is gone…she has been gone for years…" my eyes stung, a single tear rolled down my cheek. "But still, it looked like her…"

"Is that why you want to help her?" she turned my head to face her.

"No," I said as she wiped away my tears. "She needed help and I knew we could help her…." My voice trailed off.

"Okay, then she is staying here till Christmas. Maybe longer if I can help her get a job." She was smiling.

"You have to be by far the most amazing person I have ever met." I kissed her forehead and she entwined her fingers with mine. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She kissed me. I let my hand release hers and rest on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. My other hand ran down from the middle of her back to her thigh, rubbing circles on it with my finger.

"Okay!" a voice said from the doorway. We separated to look over to see Racetrack crossing his arms and his cigar in his mouth. "No one wants to see that, especially me. You know Spot, she still is my sister." He walked over to us as I felt my face flushing over. Caroline was the same color, only she was giggling. We both sat up and made room for Race to sit down.

"I just wanted to tell ya Kloppman has the water ready."

"Alright, I'll go get Hope." She kissed my lips gently and left the room.

"You two disgust me sometimes." Racetrack rolled his eyes from beside me, and all I did was laugh.

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

"Hey sweetie, time to get you washed up." I felt Caroline shake my shoulders very lightly. I looked up at her with my half shut eyes. She was smiling, she did that a lot. Good, it looked like it suited her. "Can you get up for me?" she asked.

"Probably," I sat up and the room immediately started to spin. I held my head, trying to stable myself.

"Spot said you haven't eaten in a few days, you're probably very, very weak." I nodded, as she picked me up.

"How are you strong? You look tiny!" I said with my head on her shoulder trying to steady myself out. As we stepped out into the hallway, the house was more crowded than I had expected it would be. Boys crowded the hallway and other rooms. We passed the bunkroom and I managed to look up and saw boys playing poker. I also saw the boy who had brought me here talking to the one who was also in my room. She just chuckled as she noticed the boys were staring at me.

"When you live with thirty boys and you're their leader, you kind of have to be." We reached the washroom, and she sat me down on the floor. She grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it into the tub.

"Why don't you just pump it?" I asked.

"Because, you looked cold so I had Kloppman, the man who runs the lodging house, heat it up for you." She placed the pitcher down and picked up another one and quickly poured it in. "I'll just help you get in and then I'll leave you be."

"Would you mind staying? I don't wanna be alone." I looked at the door.

"Worried about the boys?" she asked walking over to me. I nodded quickly. She smiled and giggled a little. She helped me get out of my clothes and placed me gently in the tub. It was rather small, but I wasn't the one to complain…I hadn't bathed in about a week. The water burnt against my skin, yet it felt good and relaxing. I settled down.

"Oh, by the way, you're welcome to do whatever you want here. Eat anything, bath whenever you would like, and sleep." She began rubbing my back gently with a cloth and soap. "And if you have any questions ask me."

"Um, who was that boy who brought me in? I wanna thank him."

"Oh Spot, he is the Brooklyn leader." She said cleaning my arms next.

"Is that why you two are close? Your both leaders?" I asked looking up at her. She burst out laughing.

"Well, we have also been best friends since we were little. He is also my boyfriend…" she was smiling and looking out the window as if she had other things on her mind. For the first time since I had gotten here, I noticed she was very pretty. Her auburn hair fell just shy of the middle of her chest and she had beautiful green eyes. "But he is bad tempered so don't get on his bad side." She winked at me and began washing my hair.

"Thank you," I said. She stopped washing my hair and looked at me, confused. "For everything." I reached my arms out and gave her a small hug, and then I realized I was soaked. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." She looked at me and laughed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." We both laughed until she finished washing my hair and took me out of the tub. "You ready for some food?" I nodded quickly and put my hand to my stomach. It was growling. She giggled a little as she grabbed my hand. We walked out of the washroom holding each other's hand laughing and smiling.


	3. Shopping and Secrets

_**Hello here is chapter three! Yeah I know, I am on it lol. Well please enjoy!**_

_**Violet Eyes Chapter 3**_

_**Spots P.O.**_**_V_**

It had been five days since Hope got here, and we all had grown attached to her, especially Caroline. She made all of us smile and laugh. But that still didn't change that I had absolutely no money to get Caroline a gift… or anyone for that matter. I needed a miracle.

I got off of my bed and grabbed my hat off of my bed post. I headed down the stairs and looked in the kitchen where I saw Caroline and Hope cooking cookies. She was laughing at something Hope had said. I felt a smile creep up on my face, I was the luckiest man on the planet.

"Hey Spot, you wanna stop staring and come here!" I shook myself out of the trance and saw Caroline laughing at me. Obediently I walked over to my girls.

"What can I do for ya fine ladies?" I asked with my signature smirk playing on my lips, and wrapped my arms around there shoulders. Caroline rolled her eyes and Hope giggled.

"Yeah….um…well….um" Hope started. Then she looked over at Caroline, who was laughing softly.

"She was wondering if you would take her shopping for Christmas." She stated.

I looked over at Hope, who had a shy smile on her face and a large blush on her cheeks. "I would love too." Her face lite up and her smile was huge. "But she has to have money." Her face dropped a little and Caroline gave me a stern look.

"She has money. But not that much." She whispered in my ear. I turned to face her.

"Who is she shopping for?" I asked.

"Me and I think, you."

"Then why the hell am I takin' her shopping?"

"She already has your gift…" she mumbled. I felt my eyes round and felt the sudden urge to smack myself in the head. God I need to learn how to control my temper. All Caroline did was giggle a little and kissed my cheek. "Thank you babe, here is five dollars to get a gift and maybe a dress for her on Christmas Eve. And Racetrack gave us another four if you guys want to get some food." She handed me the money and pushed me and Hope out of the door.

_**Hopes P.O.V.**_

The moment Caroline shut the door behind us, things felt weird. It was the first time her and I had been separated since Spot had brought me to my new home. She had become sort of like a mother to me, the mother I never had.

"I hope you know, every time she shoves someone out of the door like that, she is plannin' somethin." Spot bent down and whispered that in my ear. I looked up at him and he was smirking.

"Do you smirk all the time?" I asked.

"Why, yes I do." He stood up, his smirk not leaving his face, we started walking towards the dress shop. "It attracts the ladies."

"Whoa," I stopped. "I thought you were dating Caroline!" he laughed at me.

"Yes, of course I am dating Caroline. I was just joking with you kid." He ruffled my hair as I chuckled. "Now, let's get you somethin pretty." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. It was rough and strong, the hands of a worker. We entered the dress shop and I felt overwhelmed. There were dresses everywhere of every shape or size, color and texture.

"They're so…beautiful." I said under my breath. I felt a soft squeeze on my hand and my smile kept growing.

"Hello Spot, how may I help you? In for a gift for Caroline?" a very plump lady walked up to me and Spot. Her hair was short and she looked no taller than Caroline.

"Actually no ma'am, wese are lookin' for a fine dress for dis youngin' here." Spot released my hand and put both of his hands on my shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. The lady smiled and nodded her head.

"Right this way." She led us to the back room which was crammed wall to wall with dresses. I felt my jaw drop. "Oh, sweetie, do close your mouth. It is rude!" Spot pushed up my bottom jaw and the lady just laughed. "Take however long as you need and just come and get me when you're ready."

"Thanks Mrs. Howler." Spot said as Mrs. Howler stepped out the door. "So, knock yourself out kid. Any dress you want. I'll be right back, I gotta run an errand."

I watched him leave the room and looked over at the dresses. Then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. As if drawn to it, I found myself stepping towards it. I reached out my hand and pulled it off the rack. It was a light blue with short sleeved dress with a lace out line top and a long skirt. But, it wasn't my size. It was too big. About Caroline's size…suddenly an idea popped into my head. _I just found out Caroline's gift. But now time to find my dress. _I folded the dress over my arm and began looking through the other dresses.

I walked through the aisles but nothing caught my attention, well that was until I reached the farthest corner of the room. A smile played on my lips as I placed Caroline's dress on the ground in a folded stack. I picked up the dress and held it up to me. It was lilac silk with a turtle neck and long sleeves. I peered around the corner. Once I saw no one was coming I quickly slipped out of my pants and shirt and pulled the dress over my head.

It was cool against my skin. I loved the way it felt. It was tightly fit but not too tight.

"Hope? You ready to go?" I heard Spot ask from the doorway. I ran out from my hiding spot and twirled around in my dress. "Well then don't you look beautiful?" I twirled around again and faced him. The way he looked at me reminded me of something…the way my brother used to look at me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong Hope?" tears welled up in my eyes. He held my head against his shoulder and brushed my hair. I felt calmer almost immediately. "I used to do this to calm Caroline down when she would cry." He stroked my hair some more. "Now why don't youse stop your cryin'?" he lifted my head up to look at him, he was smiling. "And let's buy that dress…"

"I found something for Caroline…well something I wanna buy for her." He wiped one of my tears away and nodded his head. I broke free from his arms and ran back to go get her dress and my clothes. I quickly got changed and ran back to Spot with both of the dresses in my hands. "Just these two." He turned his head to face me.

We headed out of the room towards the register. Mrs. Howell shook her head as Spot pulled his money out of his pocket. "Don't worry about it Spot, my treat." She said. Spot opened his mouth to object, she just shook her head again. "It's Christmas, Spot, I insist."

"Danks very much." He shoved his money back in his pocket with a look of relief on his face.

"Would you like me to wrap them up for you?" she asked. We both nodded. She quickly shoved them into a box and wrapped them with great ease. As she put the bow on the top, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spot looking out the window. His eyes were sad from what he was looking at. I peered around him and saw what he was looking at. It was a jewelry store, but why would he….then something clicked. There was a sign that said engagement rings…he was gonna ask Caroline to marry him!

"Oh that is positively the most romantic thing I have ever heard of!" Spot and Mrs. Howell flung their heads around and gave me an odd look. I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled.

"So…here you go…" Mrs. Howell said handing the boxes to Spot, still giving me a strange.

"Danks." Spot gave a small smile. "Let's go Hope." He grabbed my hand with his free one and raced me out of the door. Once we were a block away from the store he flunged me around to face him. "What was that kid?" he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Can we get inside? It's getting cold." We both looked up and as if cued, it began to snow. He nodded and picked me up with one arm and onto his back._ Was I really that light?_ He began running to a diner that was just around the corner, it was called Tibbys. When we got inside, it was warm, small, and very were a bunch of newsies I knew and they would greet me and Spot with smiles and spit shakes. Finally we found an empty booth in the farthest corner, nearest the fireplace.

"Hey Michael, a coffee and a hot chocolate!" Spot shouted to the man in the corner who nodded. "So what was the screaming in the shop about?" Michael put our drinks down and Spot handed him two dollars.

"Thank you, Spot. Tell Caroline we all said hello." He turned and walked back behind the counter.

"Well?" he asked again.

"You were looking at a jewelry store and I was assuming that you were gonna ask her to marry you as a Christmas gift." I said. He smirked as he looked down at his drink.

"So you found out my secret." He said holding the glass to his lips and took a sip. He was smirking as he swallowed it.

"So? What does it look like?" I asked holding my mug in my hand, sitting on the edge of my seat. He smirk fell into a frown and he looked out the window. "What's wrong?"

"There is no ring…I can't afford one." He bit his lip. "At this rate, I won't be able to get one till I'm forty." He took off his hat and brushed his long blonde hair back and sighed. He looked more upset than I had seen him in the past couple of days. I wish there was something I could do…

That was when an idea popped into my head. "Spot, I have money." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "You see, I wasn't totally honest when I said my parents died…"


	4. Reunion

_**:) one chapter left after this one! This chapter is my personal favorite, so enjoy, and review please(:**_

_**Violet Eyes Chapter 4**_

_**Hope's P.O.V.**_

It was about Christmas Eve when Spot had finally come to terms with me giving him money. He swore he would pay me back even though I didn't want anything in return. They had done so much for me, it was the least I could do. Plus, it was the most romantic thing I had ever heard, considering it was Christmas and all. The only problem in my plan so far was…well getting the money.

I had managed to escape from the lodging house at seven in the morning. It was one of the days that no one sold and they all decided to sleep in. It was cold out and the roads were lined with dirty snow. It was quiet my entire walk to Queens and very long. Not that I didn't mind, I liked being alone and I was rather used to it.

Once I entered Queens something felt different, less safe. No one was on the streets except for a few shop owners and homeless people. I pulled my collar up on the jacket Caroline had given me and held it closer to my body. I kept walking until I reached a tall brick building. I looked up to the top floor and like I had expected, there was a candle lit in the window. I took a deep breath and entered the building.

It was filthy, dust covered all of the furniture in the great room. I didn't spend much time in there, because I needed to get home to Manhattan. So I quickly climbed the flights of stairs that seemed so familiar. It didn't even hurt my legs any more, I had walked it so many times. Once I reached the top, the hallway was pitch black. I put my hand against the wall and felt my way down. _One, two, three, _when I finally reached the fourth door, I knocked.

"Whadda want?" I heard a yell coming from the other side of the door. It sounded all too familiar, and it stung. Without even entering the room, I could tell the man was drunk and the house was a mess. "I said what you want!"

"To talk to you." I squeaked out. There was silence and the sound of a person scrambling to his feet. He was next to the door when I heard the dead bolt being turned and the door squeaked open.

"Hope?" he said in a small voice.

"Hey Dad."

_**Spot's P.O.V.**_

_Where is she? I told her to wake me up when she was going to Queens!_ I was pacing back and forth in the hallway outside of Caroline's room. _How am I going to explain this to Caroline? _I brushed my hair back and fell back down on to the couch and groaned.

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

"So make yourself comfortable and there is clean sheets on your bed." He cleared bottles off of the couch and the table. He was only wearing pants and a pair of suspenders.

"I'm not staying," I said not leaving my place at the door. He stopped cleaning and looked at me. He looked as if I had just smacked him.

"Why are you here then if you aren't coming and staying home?" he stood straight up and grabbed a half filled bottle. He took a large swig before setting it down back on the table.

"I need money Dad." I crossed my arms, giving him a stern look. He looked at me confused, like he had never word before. "Don't act stupid, I know you have some." This made him laugh so hard he was on the ground within seconds.

_**Spot's P.O.V. **_

I arrived in Queens a little after eight, thank the lord she had left me an address on her dresser in Caroline's room. But I had to keep myself hidden, I wasn't welcome here, as was many Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies weren't. There is a long and complicated story behind that, that'll have to be explained another time.

But right now I have to find Hope.

I found the building and made my way up the stairs.

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

"You're a seven year old kid? What do you need money for?" he wiped his eyes from tears.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been around lately. I kind of need to eat and do things you never did as a father!" my voice slowly rising, I could feel my anger boiling up.

"Don't you dare talk to your father that way!" he stood up and threw himself at me. He stood just short of pinning me to the wall, instead he ran his finger through my hair. His face softened. "God you look just like your mother."

"Is that why you always hated me? Cause I looked like her." I asked, feeling my eyes sting. His face changed in a millisecond as he slapped me across the face.

"No, I hate you because you _killed_ her." He spat the words out as if they were poison. He turned away from me and my hand went up to my cheek. "She always wanted a baby girl, and when she got one, she died." He turned back towards me, his eyes flaming. "There were so many times I wish you would have died instead of her. So many times I wanted to kill myself and you." He ran towards me and this time he pinned me to the wall. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, let her go!" I heard Spot break down the door. He grabbed my dad's shoulders and threw him against the opposite wall. Spot went over and hit him square in the jaw and then in the stomach. Once my dad was almost passed out, Spot walked over to me. I put my hand up to my cheek again but Spot pulled it down. "Youse okay?"

"I will be," I felt tears rolling over my eye lids. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me like that until I stopped shaking.

"Don't youse dare ever and I mean EVER go anywhere without me or Caroline. Okay?" he rocked me back and forth as I nodded my head. "Let's go home before Caroline sends out the bulls to find us."

"Wait the money."

"It's not worth it, all I'm worried about is getting youse home." He stood up with me still in his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"Hey buddy, she is home." Spot turned around to see my father standing behind. He punched Spot in the jaw causing him to drop me on the hard floor. Spot fell to the ground with a thud. I saw my father stepping towards him with a broken bottle in his hand, ready to stab him. Suddenly my instincts kicked in.

"Daddy don't!" he turned around to face me. "Please, don't hurt him." I cried out. "What would mommy say if you hurt him? She would be upset…" Once again my dad's face softened. At any mention of my mother, he would change. "Please, she wouldn't like you like this."

He fell to his knees and for the first time in my life, I saw my father cry. "I miss her so much Hope." I nodded my head as I let my own tears fall over my cheeks. "I miss her so much. I feel so lonely." Spots eyes opened and he brought his hand to his jaw, it was turning purple. I quickly turned back to my father. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." I held him the same way Spot held me in the dress store. We sat there for a few moments as my father and I cried. Spot just sat there and stared, still holding his cheek. After five minutes or so, my dad stopped.

"I'm so sorry Hope," he looked at me. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Just come back and visit sometime okay? I understand if you don't want to but…"

"Dad, I will." We stood up and he hugged me. He had never hugged me in my entire life. He was warm and built, like Spot. My head shot over to him, he was smirking and trying to stand up. I pulled out of my dad's arms and went over and helped him up.

"Before you two leave." He went into the kitchen and pulled out a metal box out of one of the cupboards. "Take this." He handed us a handful of money.

"Dad, there is like three hundred dollars here." I said taking the money.

"I know," he looked at Spot. "It's also an apology for hitting you. You were just taking care of my little girl, something I have never been good at." He looked at me with a smile in his eyes. I hugged my dad one last time and Spot and I headed for the jewelry store.

"That was the weirdest experience I have ever had…" Spot said. I looked at him and smirked.

_**Caroline's P.O.V.**_

"Have any of you seen Spot and Hope?" I askeda group of newsies sitting in the bunk room. They all shook their heads no. _Good, time to set my plan into motion. _"Alright everyone up, time to start plan Holiday!" The boys all smiled and hopped off of their beds. Let the holiday fun to begin.

_**Spot's P.O.V.**_

"You sure she is gonna say yes?" I asked Hope for the hundredth time since we left the jewelry store.

"YES!" she groaned as she rolled her eyes. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the velvet box again. It sent chills down my spine knowing what it contained. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by sapphires. It only cost a hundred dollars.

When we reached the steps of the lodging house, my stomach felt like a butterfly gave birth to fifty million babies in my stomach. I gulped, Hope giggled as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked down at her and smiled as she winked at me.

As we stepped through the door, we were greeted with a smell of sugar cookies and cinnamon. Caroline was cooking again. That wasn't what shocked us though. It was that there were decorations everywhere, on the railway, everything. There was even a tree with ornaments and presents underneath.

"Hello my darlings." Caroline said walking out of the kitchen with an apron on. She kissed my cheek and hugged Hope. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hope and I exchanged glances and looked at the clock in the corner. It was one o'clock. "Time to start getting ready for dinner."

"It's early, isn't it?" Hope said, confusing dancing on her face.

"No, we eat an early dinner. And it is formal, that's why I had Spot go get you something nice to wear." She looked at me and her smile fell. "What happened? Why is your jaw line bruised?" she came up and put her hand on my cheek. I flinched away.

"I'm fine, I'll go put some snow on it and you two go get ready." She gave me a glare but I shooed her and Hope away. "Oh and Hope, might wanna give her, her gift now." She smiled and I winked at her.


	5. All I want is

_**Happy Holidays Everyone!(: it is only 7 days till Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!(: thanks again for reading this story and welcome to the conclusion.**_

_**Violet Eyes Chapter 5**_

_**Spot's P.O.V**_

I paced at the bottom of the steps in my dress pants and a clean shirt. In my hand was the box, flipping it open close, open close.

"Spot, calm down." Racetrack said beside me. I had asked for permission to marry his sister earlier, of course he said yes. He rubbed my shoulders and I took a deep breath in and let it out. "It's gonna be alrigh'. She is goin to loves it!" he patted my back and smiled at me. Then something caught my eye, something that looked off about him.

"Where's your cigar?" I asked him. That thing never left his side…

"Well, on Christmas, I put it away for Caroline and stop smoking. It's the least I can do…seeing as I never have enough to buy her gift." He frowned a little. We sat there in silence until we heard someone clear their throat at the top of the steps. We looked up and saw Hope standing there in her lilac dress. She looked beautiful, with her hair in curls that fell just shy of her shoulders. She walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom. I quickly shoved the box into my pocket.

"Gentleman, I would like to present the beautiful, the wonderful, the fantastic, Caroline Higgins!" she motioned her arms up towards the top of the steps. At the top Caroline stood in a light blue dress. Racetrack clapped but I was too shocked to do anything. She looked beyond stunning, the way her hair fell perfectly into curls, or how the dress fit each one of her curves. She was blushing really bad as she put her hand on the railing and made her way down the stairs.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs, Racetrack whistled. "Oh shut up Race." She said with a smirk on her face. "I may be in a dress but I can still easily take you down." She turned to me, biting her lip. It wasn't the dress or the way her hair was that made her look so beautiful, it was just her. Her eyes sparkled like they always did and the way she bit her lip, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"You look stunnin…" my voice trailed off as she smiled.

"Hey Hope, would you be my date to dinner tonight and give these two some space." Race said bowing and holding out his arm. She curtsied and giggled as she entwined her arm with his. Caroline smiled even bigger and turned back to me.

"You look very nice tonight." I smirked, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's natural instinct." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well shall we go to dinner." She said in her best English accent. But I shook my head. "Why not?" Her eyes danced as she asked this question with a hint of innocence.

"Follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her into the living area near the tree. "I was wonderin…Do you know what I asked for Christmas this year?" she cocked her head to the side. This caused me to laugh a little but I quickly contained myself. "Well..." I got down on one knee. "I asked for a yes." I pulled the box out of my pocket and her hand went up to her mouth.

"You are the most amazing goil I have ever met, Caroline. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna have a family with you and grow old with you. That is all I have really wanted my entire life. Actually correction, your what I've wanted my entire life." Her eyes got watery as did mine. "Ever since we were little kids I promised myself that I would have you forever. And we all know…"

"What Spot wants, he gets." She finished for me. I nodded.

"Your beautiful Caroline, whether you believe me or not. If I could, I would give everything in the world. And if you say yes, I will try." I opened the box and tears ran down her cheeks. "So whadda say Carol Bell? Will youse marry me?"

"Yes." She nodded her head and I stood up. I picked her up and swung her in a circle. I put her down and put the ring on her finger, nothing had ever looked so perfect. I kissed her softly on the lips as tears from her eyes fell onto mine.

"Great, does dat me I gotta be related to this lousy bum?" We separated to see that it was Racetrack who called from the doorway. Hope was peering under his arm with a huge smile on her face, along with about twenty other newsie with the largest grins on their faces. Caroline and I exchanged looks and both starting laughing.

The rest of the night went by quickly as we all sat down at the table and enjoyed Caroline's wonderful meal. Everything was fantastic. The next thing that happened was Caroline read the younger boys and Hope _'Twas the_ _Night Before Christmas _and put them all to bed so they could get up early and open their gifts from Santa. Yes Caroline and Racetrack made sure the older kids managed to get presents so that the younger kids still knew there was a Santa. They never had a problem with it though, they liked Christmas too. But they still got gifts, Kloppman and Caroline got gifts for the old kids.

After all of the other boys were in there rooms and all snug in their beds, Caroline and I snuck off to the roof. She was now back into her pants and one of her long shirts, yet she still looked stunning. I sat on the roof with my back against one of the chimneys and she sat down next to me soon resting her head on my shoulder. I began rubbing her shoulder.

"Spot?" she asked as I kissed her hair.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should let Hope stay with us. Let her go to school and work as a newsie sometimes for her to make money, and maybe…" She bit her lip. "Maybe we could adopt her." She said. I stopped rubbing her shoulder and bit my lip. "It's up to you though."

"Caroline… she still has a dad."

"I figured that's who punched you." She looked up at me and smirked. "Still, she can live with us. We can send her to school and everything."

We sat there for a few more hours discussing random things about Hope, our wedding, and old memories. After a while we got cold and went inside. I walked her to her room and we stopped and looked at each other. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." She whispered with her face in my chest.

"I love you too my beautiful fiancé." She pulled away and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," she pushed open her door.

"Oh, and Caroline?" she turned around to face me. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." She nodded and gently shut the door behind her with a smile on her face.


End file.
